I Love You, Goodbye
by PerPoll
Summary: What would happen if Mrs. Lovett left Sweeney Todd? will he be able to carry one with his revenge or will he fall apart without her? Sweenett.
1. Chapter 1

__Hey Guys! :) This is just an introduction for the new story that i'm cooking.

I hope you like it :D

* * *

_The say that: "You don't know what you've got until it's gone…"_

_He suspected before that she had started to grow feelings for him- he was right and he abused it. He took advantage of her, knowing that she'll do anything for him. He treated her like one of his servants. He toyed with her- making her believe that there's a chance that he'll fall for her or that he's already falling for her, but all of it was just an act. He knew back then that he was hurting her- hearing her cry some nights before she goes to sleep, all the while saying 'Why do I Love him?' _

_But the truth is: "…we always know what we have we just didn't know that we'll lose them."_

_It was too late._

_She can only go for so long. He underestimated her. He thought that she knew nothing of his act, but truly, she's aware of it. She just tolerated him- because she loves- loved- him. _

_He didn't know what happened, all he knows is that one day he found her… gone. She did not even bother saying good bye- it's as if she knew that he would not allow her. All he got when she left is one note saying 'I Give Up' and that note made him angry- why do they always give up on him? _

_He wanted her to come back, but why? - He didn't know. He tried looking for her, but didn't know where to start so he gave up. He kept the door always open- if she ever decided to come back. _

_She always consumed his thoughts- leaving him not to think about his revenge. How can he kill anyway, if there's no one to dispose of the body?_

_He's alone now- more alone than ever before. _

_Why is Life so cruel to him- he wouldn't know._

* * *

How was it, guys? :))

Tell me if I you want me to continue it or not XD

Leave me a review ;)


	2. Living Dead

Thank you so much thelovelyflorencelovett, Anon, Larissa Baptista, and RedEyedOreos123 for reviewing my story. I hope you also like this chapter. :D

* * *

The darkness slowly fades away as the sun slowly creeps in, illuminating the gloomy apartment where one barber currently lives. The room is covered with thick dust, enough to leave footsteps behind as you walk. There are empty bottle of gins at the corner- some broken and others just empty. On top of the dresser are dried bottles of perfume and shaving cream, with a vase of withered gillyflowers.

The metallic and rusty smell of blood lingers through the air, making the room even eerier. There are remainders of blood on the floor and on the barber chair, staining them. The only things that are noticeably clean in the whole room are the razors, which are neatly placed in an open velveteen box on top of the chest- shining innocently for the world to see.

The barber- owner of the apartment- is in a state akin to the room. He is slumped on the barber chair, head lolling to the side, his hands on the armrest, dangling. He is loosely holding a half empty bottle of gin that is threatening to fall on the floor. His shirt is untucked and the first three buttons are open, showing his once what used to be a muscular chest.

His face is hollow, looking like he aged more than when he came back from Australia. The dark circles under his eyes also doesn't help, it only makes him look older than he truly is. His frame is too thin- making his clothes too big for him. His hair is wilder, and the white streaks are more prominent than ever.

Finally, the bottle that is hanging loosely in his hand drops, making a loud crashing noise that echoes all around the room- sending the barber awake. Unintelligible words come out of his mouth as he is rudely awakened. He groans, trying to squint through the blinding glare of the sun as he looks at his surroundings- searching for whom or what causes the commotion. When he sees the broken bottle on his side, he closes his eyes again. He slowly sits up straight, holding his head in his hand trying to lessen his pounding headache.

He stays in that position for a while, until his stomach starts to grumble. A year before, he would have a breakfast by now courtesy of Mrs. Lovett. But after she left, he has no choice but to fend for himself. He stands up, heading to the sink; grabbing a cloth lying on the floor on his way. He damps the cloth and wipes his face- at least he still has the decency to clean his face. He buttons his shirt up and tucks it in. Going back to the barber chair, he grabs his jacket that is hanging on the back of the chair and wears it. He checks his holster for the razor that he always brings with him- it's there. He walks towards the door and heads outside.

His day begins.

He has tried many ways to earn money and support himself. The first few weeks have been easy, for Mrs. Lovett left some cooked and uncooked _meat _pies, which served as his food. But after a month he has nothing, and is forced to shave people- really shave them. It worked, but then his shop got filthier and filthier each day- with no one to clean it for him- and had to give up shaving. He even begun killing those people who still insist that he shave them and rob them after. But again, there's no one to dispose of the bodies and it is hard to carry them one by one to Thames River.

Walking along the familiar streets of London, Mr. Todd is set to the third way he thought of to survive- robbing people but without killing them. It is less risky and it works for him. No need to clean for the evidence and no more travelling down the sewers.

He stops at his usual spot- a dark alley near the jewelry shop where rich people mostly pass by. His goal is to pick a wealthy woman or gentleman- one must be alone- and yank them to the dark alleyway. He must make sure that he is not seen by these people. So what he does is he grabs them backwards, so that these people do not see his face.

They are always taken by surprise which he uses to his advantage. This moment of weakness allows him to jab the razor to their necks, threatening them. At this point, they are more than willing to do anything just to escape. He will begin to instruct them to give every single penny they have, sometimes their things too, but not most of the time because if he sells too much expensive things then they will suspect that they are stolen- seeing that he looks nothing like a middle class person that can afford these things. After getting what he wants, he will release these people telling them not to look back or else… they die.

Waiting for the perfect target to walk by him, Sweeney Todd stays alert and hidden. The thing with robbing people is you have to be perfectly aware of your surroundings. Because you never know, someone must be watching you- also waiting for the great opportunity to turn you into the law. Especially now that he or rather his deeds has gotten quite noticeable for its usual occurrence.

He gets the same satisfaction of robbing people just like when he is killing them. Just hearing their gasps of surprise, panic voices, and fast breathing completes his day. He likes inflicting fear; he feels good about himself when he causes people's fear- it makes him feel superior. Especially when they do anything he wants just to run away from him.

He eyes the tall gentleman wearing expensive clothes combined with a top hat and a cane. The man is slowly approaching his direction. He is a perfect catch. Sweeney Todd can see the golden pocket watch the man just placed inside his pocket- he can take that too. He check for the people around and luckily there's none too many.

Mr. Todd's heart is fast beating in anticipation. An evil smirk slowly forming in his lips as the man gets nearer and nearer to him. He grabs the razor in his holster and opens it- holding it tightly and securely in his hand. At last, the man passes the dark alley and as quickly as a cat he immediately grabs hold of the man's arm- yanking the man backwards to him. He presses his body to the man and brings the razor up to the man's neck.

His smile widens as he hears the man's gasps. He moves his lips near the man's ear and speaks threateningly "Move or you'll die."

The man stills, allowing him another smirk. He pushes his hand inside the man's pocket where the golden watch lays, finding it immediately. He checks for the man's other pocket, where he gets a bag full of coins. Satisfied with his work, he lets go of the man.

He hides all the things he steals inside his pocket. "Go now, before I kill you. And don't you look back."

The man nods frantically in fear and runs for his dear life, leaving a very pleased Sweeney Todd. But of course, the work is not done. He needs more money to buy for his gin supply. Maybe one or two more generous ladies and gentlemen to rob and then he'll call it a day.

* * *

Richard Wright- a very wealthy and handsome gentleman in his forties is on his way to the jewelry shop. He is planning to propose on the lady that he has been living with for almost a year now. He is going to give her the most expensive and exquisite ring he is going to find- he wants to make her feel special. But before he can go to the shop, he must first, tell his soon to be fiancé- hopefully- who is walking along beside him to go see other shop while he attends to his 'business'.

"Dear, why don't you go somewhere else while I talk to the man that I am meeting? Go look for new dresses." He smiles at her and she smiles back at him. He gives her a kiss on the cheek before he lets her go to the dress shop just across the jewelry store.

Richard walks inside the jewelry store where he is greeted by an old man with graying hair. Apparently, he is the only customer there.

"Good Morning, Sir. What can I do for you?" says the old man, smiling at Richard with twinkling eyes.

"I am looking for a ring- engagement ring. I want the most beautiful and expensive one. Money is not an issue." He answers, without any hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Ah!" the old man says. He bends down and takes something from the display. He holds it up to Richard, handling it with care.

Richard takes a look at the ring that is being presented to him. He is mesmerized, the ring looks amazing and he is sure that it will look lovely on his lady. The ring has a white gold band and in the middle sits a protruding, shinning, shimmering Ruby red diamond. It is simple yet, perfect.

"I'll take it." says Richard, beaming. The old man puts the ring inside a small red velveteen box and hands it to Richard. He pays the old man and thanked him, excitedly going outside the shop to meet with the woman of his life just across the street.

He keeps the small box inside the pocket of his jacket making sure that it is safe and secure. He sees his lady just across the street also going out of the dress shop. She spots him immediately and waves at him he just smiles at her but before he can go to her he is yanked back into a dark alleyway.

The first thing that Richard fears is that he is sure that she will follow him. This will put her life in danger; his attacker might hurt her too. Also, he fears for his own life. It seems unfair that he is just beginning to enjoy his life and now it might be taken away from him in just a matter of seconds. He has to do something.

Richard tries to fight but immediately stops when he feels something sharp pointed at his neck. If he cannot fight, then he will beg. "Please, sir. I'll give you anything you want, just please don't hurt me."

"Shut up." his attacker warns him. But Richard ignores him and keeps on begging. He is not able to think straight, his heart is beating fast and he feels like he is going to collapse.

"Please, sir. Please just release me. I swear I am not going to call the police. I will not breathe a word, just please sir plea-" His is cut off with his pleading when the man draws the sharp object across his throat. It is not enough to kill him but enough to draw blood.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

He gasps as he feels his blood trickling down the front of his shirt. He closes his eyes and shuts his mouth- he figures he'll just take whatever the man will do to him. As the man continues to search for his pockets, he hears hurried footsteps coming to their direction and that's when he hears her.

"Richard!"

* * *

Mr. Todd is having a hard time with his victim. He warned him not to talk but didn't listen. He would have let the man go instantly if it wasn't for the loads of money that the man is carrying. He is a good catch and Sweeney isn't ready to let him go.

He is forced to slice the man's throat just to silence him and thankfully it worked. Just when he is continuing to search for some more money, he hears her. He knows that voice. It is the same voice that he used to tune out every single time he will hear it. It is the voice which used to tell him to eat his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. That voice that told him to wait. He knows to whom that voice belongs to.

Sweeney Todd looks up just in time to see her- wide eyes and mouth hanging open in shock. Indeed, he is not mistaken- it is her. He knows that he is mirroring the same expression as hers. He is paralyzed. After a year of not seeing her and now they meet again.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

* * *

I really do hope that you like this chapter.

I wanted to show in this chapter how Mr. Todd is coping after Mrs. Lovett left.

Tell me if you like this chapter. Leave me a Review, please? ^^

feel free to criticize :D


	3. Laughter is the Best Medicine

Dear,

thelovelyflorencelovett, Anon, Ishipsweenett, and Larissa Baptista

Thank you guys so so much for liking my story. I hope that this newest chapter does not disappoint you. :)

* * *

Mrs. Lovett stays rooted on her spot, unmoving- too shocked to react or do anything. Time seems to stop as she continues to stare at him. Everything around her went silent, except for the buzzing sound in her ears. She can make out Richard calling her but she pays him no attention. For the mean time, she only acknowledges the barber's presence.

Memories of when Sweeney Todd first came to her shop flashes through her mind- every single moment- until the time that she left him. Memories that she wishes to forget but cannot. She feels light headed as she reminisce, and has to support her weight on the wall as not to fall. Her chest is constricting and it feels like it's going to explode with emotions that are threatening to burst out- emotions that she cannot identify.

She sucks in a deep breath and slowly exhales until there's no more air to let out. Now, she's back to reality. For the first time, she looks at Richard and sees the situation he is in. She gasps when she sees his bleeding neck. She hesitantly takes a step forward, stretching her arms out. Sweeney mimics her movement but instead, he takes a step backwards- bringing Richard with him.

She moves forward again, and him backwards. They are like in a dance; their every step is taken with precaution and precision. There's an imaginary music that only the two of them can hear. And before they get to the climax, the dance stopped. Mr. Todd's back hits the wall behind him- he has no more way to go.

For a second, he wonders why he is backing away from her when he is the one who has the upper hand. He has his razor on the neck of her- he does not know what their relationship are but he's sure that he is important to her and she to him- and he can easily kill him. What is the point of escaping her? It is not like he's afraid of her or that she can hurt him.

The three of them stills. And after an intense silence the dance begins again. But not before Mr. Todd gives Mrs. Lovett a sinister grin, sending shivers down her spine. This time, he is the one who is moving forward and she, backwards. No one dares to speak the whole time. The three of them are surrounded by an intense silence. Even Richard- who is supposed to be telling Mrs. Lovett to just go and save herself does not talk.

Before Mrs. Lovett can completely step outside the alleyway, Mr. Todd stops and whispers something to Richard, causing him to look at her with a worried expression. She knows that whatever Mr. Todd is saying is not good, but she cannot do anything but stare and wait for happens next.

At last, the barber leans away from Richard. He looks at Mrs. Lovett- with a smirk dancing on his face- and he lets go of his victim. Richard does not think twice about saving himself, he immediately runs away from the scene, hitting Mrs. Lovett on the shoulder on his way.

Mrs. Lovett is shocked that Richard left her. He does not even tell her to run or follow him. She stands there, holding her shoulder- her face a mask of confusion and worry. She slowly looks back, checking to see if somehow, Richard is waiting for her- but there's no sign of him. She turns her head back, seeing her only companion. She is now left with the one and only demon barber of Fleet Street: Sweeney Todd.

She looks back and forth at the barber and at the street. She is thinking of running, but her feet feels like they are bound together by a chain that has a big metal ball attached to it that makes it hard for her to move. She tries to speak, but every time she opens her mouth, it feels like there's a cloth that is placed in it- preventing her to say something.

She feels defenseless and vulnerable in front of Mr. Todd. But, she may not be able to move nor speak she still holds her head high- not wanting to show weakness in front of the barber. For she knows, if he sees his effects on her, he will take advantage of her- just like before. The only difference now is that she is stronger- in a way that he cannot fool her anymore and that she does not love him… anymore.

Before she knows what is happening, she is already being yanked by Mr. Todd. He is walking with a fast pace, dragging her with him. He has his grip on her elbow; she cannot is almost tripping; she cannot follow him for he is almost running. The streets that they are passing by are very familiar to her. And it is because they are going to Fleet Street, in their shop- or what used to be her shop.

She does not protest as he brings her with him. She is curious to find out what is on his mind. Also, she does not want to make a scene on the streets- She has to maintain her good reputation, or probably what was left of it- she is known for selling the worst pies to the best of pies of London. So yes, she still has a good reputation. She needs it- especially now that she is planning to re-open her shop.

Today is supposed to be the day the she and Richard is going back to her old house. He just had to meet with this man that she doesn't know who- but he says that it's a business thing- and they will immediately head to Fleet Street. But of course, Mr. Todd has to ruin the day for her. It seems to her that barbering is just the second best to the list of the barber's skill- the first one would be ruining her day or simply, her.

At least, she is still going to see her shop. She wonders what does it looks like now. She is sure that the rodents are feasting for finding shelter in her house. Well, she will thoroughly clean it and maybe change some few things. She is sure that some of her things are already broken- especially her wallpapers. She will change all these things to make the shop look presentable. She will bake again and customers will be back- and so is she.

She smiles at this thought; for a minute she forgets that she is with Mr. Todd, before she gets to look around her to check where they are, he stopped- causing her to bump at his back, furrowing her eyebrows. There, right in front of her, the big and fading sign: Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium.

She's home.

Without saying a word, Mr. Todd releases her and walks up to his barbershop. She knows that he wants her to follow him, so she does. She silently trails behind him, feeling giddy as she is back to the place where she used to live- though there are many too bad memories in this place, there also those good ones that she has not forgotten and always treasure.

Mr. Todd opens the door to his barbershop- the familiar tinkling of bell hitting her ears; she remembers how much she loves hearing that bell, because somehow, it gives cheeriness to the barber's gloomy shop. It is also an indication for new fresh supplies of meat for her famous meat pies. It makes her really happy before, but now, it revolts her on how she was able to do that with those- not so innocent- people.

Mr. Todd walks in and stands in the middle of the room. She stays outside, hesitant to set foot on the barbershop. She knows that from the moment she gets in, memories will plague her mind- painful ones. Memories of how she wasted all her life wanting and waiting for the man that she loves to love her back- it never happened.

But now, she is a different woman. She had learned a lot from her past experiences, making her stronger and wise. She moved on from the things that used to keep her down and found an inner peace within her. Though there's only one thing that she is not able- and still trying- to find, and that is happiness. Once she finds this then she will be contended and complete. Right now, she still feels incomplete; there's a hole inside her that needs to be filled, but she doesn't know how. She still has to find out.

Mr. Todd speaks, jolting her out of her thoughts. "Come in, nothing to be afraid of."

It is funny, because she remembers saying that to him the first time he came back; now, the situation is different- this time, she's the one who is back- from her year long journey of forgetting and moving on.

Squaring her shoulders and lifting her head high, she takes a step in the room. The first thing that welcomes her is the foul smell of what seems like a rotten flesh. She coughs- almost choking- from the unexpected and unwelcomed smell that hits her nose. She covers her mouth with her hand to at least lessen the stink.

When she is able to compose herself, she lets her eyes wander. She gasps as she sees the chaos in front of her. How the room manages to be in the state that it is in, in just a year that she is gone, she does not know. Ever since The Barkers were no longer staying in their apartment above her shop, she always made sure to clean it- at least once or twice a month- because she wanted the room to look nice when her beloved Benjamin Barker comes back. But now, everything is a mess- a disaster.

But what does she expect from Sweeney Todd? He is not one to waste time with cleaning. The only thing important to him is his revenge.

Mr. Todd is now by the window, looking outside. Mrs. Lovett cannot help but think how he is still the same brooding man that she left and _loved_; though she also notices some changes in him. She can tell that he is not in good shape- he is really thin- sickly looking and pale. She guesses that maybe he only eats when he feels like he is going to collapse from hunger.

Also, the barber's sanity seemed to be more intact now. She noticed the absence of the evil glint in his eyes. He does not have the same bloodlust as he had before- she knows that because he did not kill Richard- even though he could easily do it. Lastly, he has gotten quite talkative. Knowing Sweeney Todd, getting two or more words from him is a miracle.

"You're quiet." He says, startling her.

Suddenly, she laughs. She is laughing so hard that tears starts springing from her eyes. She is clutching her stomach; her voice echoing all around the room, breaking the silence.

It always irritated him when she would attempt to make a conversation with him. He would ask her why she always tells him things that he is not interested in and does not want to know. He would always ask her to leave when she would start babbling to him. The only time he would listen to her is when she would say something about the judge or his family. And now he is telling her that she is quiet. That is funny!

Mr. Todd turns to look at her, raising an eyebrow. He looks annoyed but she pays him no attention. She walks towards the barber chair and takes a seat; her laughter slowly subsiding. She crosses her leg over the other and puts her elbow on the arm rest of the chair, chin on her palm. She turns to look at Mr. Todd who is also looking at her.

"Why?" he asks vaguely. He offers no explanation to his question because he knows that she knows what he is talking about.

"I have to." She simply answers, shrugging her shoulders.

He is asking her why she left. Well, she had to get away from him. He was gradually dragging her into the pits of darkness. She knew that if she spent more time with him- if she allowed him- then she would never be able to see the light again. She had to make a way, she had to get out- she did.

He turns his back on her, returning his gaze to the people outside. He seems to accept her answer. Mrs. Lovett guesses that their conversation is now over. So she stands up and straightens her dress. Clearing her throat, she speaks.

"I'll be going. Richard must be waiting for me." She says; she starts walking towards the door but then his voice stops her.

"You're with that coward? Is he the man you replaced me with?" He laughs- mocking her. Now, it's his turn to take a seat at the barber chair.

Mrs. Lovett knows that what he's doing- he wants to anger her. She will not give him the satisfaction to see her being affected by his words or by him. She will stand up for herself.

"Yes, I am with that coward. I like them like that you know… I maim them to get what I want. I know they wouldn't resist. They are too scared." she turns around and heads towards Mr. Todd. She stands in front of him, their knees brushing with each other. She reaches out her hand and caresses his hair, lightly scratching her nails at his scalp. He smirks, closing his eyes- letting her continue what she's doing. He suddenly grabs her waist, pulling her to his lap.

Mrs. Lovett yelps in surprise, but she instantly wraps her arms around his neck and leans on his ears- biting and slightly tugging his earlobe. Mr. Todd moans in reply. His hand is rubbing her back, drawing small circles- the other cupping her breast. Then she whispers, in a very seductive tone. "Why do you think I fell in love with Benjamin Barker?"

Mr. Todd stiffens at the mention of his old name- the momentum is broken.

"Why?" Mr. Todd asks; his tone cold but it sounds airy- breathless from their activity.

Mrs. Lovett smirks; she pulls away from him and opens the first three buttons of his shirt- running her hands across his bare chest. The mention of his old name was forgotten as he reacts to her touches. He grunts as she puts kisses on his neck- sucking but not leaving a mark.

Mrs. Lovett stops and looks at Mr. Todd. He opens his eyes by the sudden loss of contact and sees her looking at him. They stare at each other for a while, until she slowly inches towards his face and gives a lingering kiss on his lips. Then she leans back. "Because, my dear, he too is a coward."

It takes time before Mr. Todd is able to process what Mrs. Lovett said. But when he fully understands her, he pushes her off him- sending her tumbling on the floor. He towers over hear, intending to scare her- to see fear in her eyes. But it has the opposite effect. She looks at him under her lashes- he notices that she is shaking.

At first, he thinks that she is crying- which makes him happy. But, he starts hearing faint giggles, then it starts becoming louder and louder- she is now laughing. She is pointing her finger at him- her head thrown back, her shoulders going up and down.

Mr. Todd furiously grasps her forearm, dragging her to stand back up. He tugs at her forearm, heading towards the door. He opens it and he forcefully pushes her out- slamming the door to her face. Mrs. Lovett merely shrugs as she descends the stairs, heading home. Her laughter can still be heard all throughout the barber's shop.

Oh how she loves to laugh! Especially like these times when she is laughing at the person who used to laugh at her.

* * *

I was scared when I saw your reviews. I didn't wanna disappoint you. :)

but feel free to tell me if I did. ^^

Please Review. It makes my day XD


	4. Dilemma

Hey, I'm back. :) First of all, I would like to say sorry for I didn't notice that there were lots of mistakes last chapter. I swear when I checked it there was nothing wrong- but when I published it... -.- also, sorry for the long wait.

Anyways, I would like to say thank you so so much to: **thelovelyflorencelovett , Miss Bellatrix Lovett , Lady Musket, RedEyedOreos123 , Larissa Baptista, and awesomefrankiefan.** Your reviews means a lot to me :")

* * *

It is already dusk by the time Mrs. Lovett reaches her house- or rather, Richard's house. She decided to go to the park first- to pass time- before going home, not wanting to see Richard. She is angry at the fact the he easily left her there in danger. He- and she- is lucky that Sweeney Todd is the attacker. Because if not, the she doesn't know what could have happened to her- and she doesn't want to think about it.

She can still remember how Richard ran for his life. He is like one of those patients in Bedlam who wants to get out and when given the chance, they run like hell- never looking back. He never considered her, he never even hesitated. If she is in the same position that he was in earlier, she would definitely bring them both to safety.

She casually walks inside the house, passing through the long hallway. There are three doors on each side facing each other; passing by the second pair of doors, she reaches the last one- the living room- where she knows Richard will be waiting for her. She can envision him pacing in front of the window- looking troubled- constantly checking if she arrived yet.

Staying outside, she wonders for a second if she should relieve him of his worries- if he is even worried- or torture him by going straight to her room and not show up until tomorrow. But, she thinks it is much better to show up and let him see how she feels; he must know.

Slowly turning the knob, before she even gets the chance to open the door, it is forcefully yanked open. The impact causes her to stumble forward. She yelps in surprise expecting to fall face flat on the floor, but instead of falling, she collides with Richard's body that is engulfing her in a fierce hug. .

"Eleanor, you're okay! Thank heavens! I won't forgive myself if something terrible ever happened to you…" Richard fusses over her, checking her body for any signs of bruises all the while, telling her how relieved he is that she is fine- but she's having none of it. She just stands there unresponsive, letting him fret over her. After a few seconds, she grows irritated of Richard's hands all over her and his babbling. She pulls away from him, slightly pushing him- she can only take so much.

"I'm going to bed- I'm worn out. I'll see you at breakfast." She does not look at him- keeping her face sideways as not to meet his gaze. Not waiting for his reply, she continues to walk down the hall until she makes it through the grand stair case. Reaching the top, she turns left and heads to her room- located just across Richard's.

As she enters her chamber, she hurriedly removes her dress and changes into a nightgown. She is exhausted and really needs- wants- to rest. She stands at the foot of her bed, letting the back of her knees touch it. She closes her eyes, spreads her arms and slowly lets her body fall. As soon as her back hits the bed, she lets out a deep sigh. Sinking into the warmth of her comforter, her body immediately relaxes.

She closes her eyes, freeing her mind from any thoughts. But, images of Richard keep flashing in her head. Much as she tries to block it, it's insistent. Sighing in defeat, she opens her eyes. Sitting up straight, she then crawls on top of the bed; there, she sits with her back resting on the headboard. She grabs the pillow to her side and hugs it to her, resting her chin on the soft cushion.

Looking outside the window to her left, she fixes her gaze at the sky. She marvels at how perfect the night is. The moon is full and is shining brightly, while the stars are scattered all around- shimmering in their own little ways.

Guessing that she will not get the sleep that she wanted, she allows herself to think about Richard.

Richard is the kindest hearted person Eleanor ever knows. He has always been there to help her- until now. He has done so many things for her that she will forever be grateful for. If it wasn't for him, then she does not know where she will be now. He is the reason why she's living a grand life today. She is really thankful that Richard found her that day…

_It was an unusually sunny afternoon in London; Mrs. Lovett was sitting under the tree at Hyde Park. Just today, she found out that she cannot afford to rent another night in the inn that she was staying at. She was low on money, and finding a decent job wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She doesn't have a choice now but to sleep in the streets- she can always go back home but she'd rather not._

_Sighing, she closed her eyes and rested her back on the tree trunk. What would happen to her now? She left her house to escape the life that she had there and start a new beginning- Out with the old in with the new. But, she didn't expect that it would be like this. It was all too literal. Now she's back to square one- no money, no house, no food, no nothing._

"_Whoever you are up there, if you're real then help me!" She shouted, knowing that people around the park would probably think that she was crazy- she didn't care. _

_She opened her eyes, checking her surroundings. She didn't know what she was looking for- a sign, maybe? Of what? She really didn't know. But nothing's there. There were no changes, everything were as they were before. _

"_I always knew you weren't real! Or if you are, then I'm guessing that you don't like Me." she shouted again, looking up. She noticed that black clouds started forming in the sky- covering the sun. It was going to rain. Oh good! _

_She stood up and straightened her dress, ready to go and find a safe place-alley- where she could stay. But before she even begun to take a step and leave the tree that was providing shade for her, it started to rain heavily. _

_The tree wasn't enough cover, so the rain begun to hit her. The first drop landed on her face, shocking her. She quickly wiped it away- as if it burned her skin- but it was soon followed by another drop, and another, and another… until she was soaking wet. _

_Frustrated, she went to sit again, grasping a fistful of grass. The soil underneath her turned into mud, staining her dress and her hands. Feeling hopeless and miserable she cannot help it anymore, she let out a loud ear piercing scream. Then... she cried- cried in anguish. Her wails and uncontrollable sobs were drowned out by the rushing sound of the rain. _

_She did not notice it when someone approached her, standing by her side. She realized that she had company only when a hand reached out to her, handing her a handkerchief. She looked up, finding a man smiling at her- how she wanted to tug down the corner of his lips- now is not the time to be smiling. _

"_Leave me alone!" she glared at the man, turning her back to him. She knew she was acting rudely but she just cannot deal with people right now. But the man only chuckled and squatted down in front of her in response._

"_I cannot just leave you here ma'am. I can see that you are not well. How can I be of help with you?" the man asked, sounding genuinely concerned for her. Mrs. Lovett looked at him, and smirked._

"_You wanted to help me? Fine! I need a place to stay, new clothes, and food. I'm quite hungry." She said, crossing her arms- challenging the man. Knowing that he could not provide her of what she needed, she grinned- for sure he would leave her be now. _

_But instead of walking away, the man beamed at her and nodded. "Okay ma'am. I'm quite sure that I can accommodate you in my house." he offered. She was shocked, she did not respond to him right away for she cannot quite process yet what he said. She just stayed there, staring open mouthed at him. Maybe this is the help that she asked for from above. _

_When she got her senses back, she stood up and wiped her hands on her dress. She nodded at the man as confirmation the she was up to his offer. He beamed at her and started walking- she followed. He led her to the carriage that was already waiting for them. 'He must be wealthy' she thought. _

_Being a true gentleman, the man gestured for her to step inside the carriage first. Truth be told, she was hesitant to go with him. She doesn't have a clue about him- she doesn't even know his name. What if he was some kind of a murder? Then she would be doomed. But he doesn't look like one- he truly seemed to care. Deciding, maybe she would take the risk and go with him- she got nothing to lose anyways. _

_She climbed in and the man followed next. After they settled, he spoke to her. "I believe the food would be ready once we arrived at my house." he smiled to her but she didn't return it, she just nodded and remained silent. _

"_And ma'am, as for your dresses- first thing in the morning, I will accompany you to the market- you can buy as many as you want." this time, she forced herself to at least say thank you to him- she did, muttering it half heartedly. _

_That was the last of their conversation. They rode in silence- only the gallops of the horse and the people outside could be heard inside the coach. But in the middle of their journey, Mrs. Lovett could not take the quietness anymore- it was too deafening. _

"_I would like to tell you- while it's still early- that if you're expecting me to pay you for all of these…" she gestured around with her hands "… Then I am sorry to tell you that I do not have the money. But don't worry; I would gladly leave if you want me to. Just stop this carriage and we'll both be fine."_

_The man was staring at her- shocked. He did not speak for a while, but when he found his voice to reply, he made it clear to her of his intentions. "Oh no ma'am, I am not asking you for anything in return. I just really wanted to help... But well, actually ma'am there's one thing I need from you."_

_Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow at the man's unknown request. Not so good thoughts of what the man could have wanted from her were running in her mind- Just when she thought that she would get everything for free, and now this. Well, it is only fair- she just hoped what he wanted was not what she was thinking of. _

"_What is that?" she asked, slightly nervous of what would his answer be. He could easily take advantage of her!_

"_Well, ma'am, I would like to… know your name." That's it? Mrs. Lovett sighed in relief. A blush was forming on her face. She cannot believe she just thought of this man to be a murderer and a… well… rapist. She got such an overactive mind- she should keep it down and not jump into conclusions- it would do her good. _

_She held her head high to mask her embarrassment; clearing her throat she answered him. "Eleanor. Eleanor Lovett. You?" _

"_Richard Wright, at your service." He bowed down to her and took off his imaginary hat, making her smile- though she didn't let him see it. She nodded to him and turned her back. She doesn't want him to be too comfortable with her. She cannot let people get in her again. No more attachments- she wanted her to remain as Richard, the stranger. _

Well frankly, the opposite happened. Richard's good personality struck her- he is everything that she is looking for a man. He is everything that Sweeney Todd will never be. He is like the copy of Benjamin Barker. She soon grew fond of his company and without knowing it, she let him get in that tiny little heart of hers- but now she knows, of course.

But although she feels something for him, she cannot bring herself to fully love him. She does like him, yes, but love is too big and too special to be given to him. He is perfect, but there's something lacking in him- she cannot tell what. But he on the other hand is very sure and vocal of his love for her. He told her many times that he loves her- she knows that he wants her to say it back but she can't- maybe not ever.

Sometimes she gets confused of their relationship- if there ever is one. They are not lovers but they act like one. She is loyal to him- she doesn't let men court her, though she can always do. And he is the same to her- he doesn't look at other women. They also have their silly little fights like husband and wife does; sometimes she gets jealous when he would talk to other women- and he, with men.

It is kind of unsettling because she is always the kind of person to put label on anything. But now, she is stuck because she does not know what to call her relationship with Richard. Though one thing's for sure, and that is they are not lovers, no- she thinks they will not get into that level. She really needs a name- what would she say if someone asks her what's between her and Richard? She doesn't have an answer.

Deciding that thinking is just making her crazy, she lies down on the bed and gets under the covers. She lets out a long yawn, ready to submit into the world of dreams. But before sleep can claim her there is one more thing that comes across her mind- making her smile. It is not the answer to her dilemma but it somehow eases her- it best describes their status.

Richard and she… they are more than friends, less than lovers.

* * *

I know there's no Sweeney in here but in this chapter I would like to elaborate more on Richard's character and how Mrs. Lovett ended up living with him. Don't worry, I promise not to forget Sweeney on future chapters.

**RedEyedOreos123- **I'm trying to work out the length of every chapter but I still find it hard to write very long ones. Please bear with me. :)

feel free to criticize :

Reviews make my day ;)


	5. Cleaning Time

Hey lovely people! How are you all?

Again, thank you for those people who reviewed last chapter: Larissa Baptista, Larissa676 and Bright Eyed Soul Sister. You guys make my day! :D

also thank you to those people who followed ;)

now, on with the story...

* * *

His body is slumped across the barber chair, head thrown back and mouth hanging open; his snores loudly reverberated around the four walls of his apartment. Anyone who would see him right now would think that he is dead, if not for the sounds that he is making. This is one of those rare moments where the barber lets his guards down and allows himself to relax-if drinking yourself into stupor is called relaxing.

Several empty bottles of gin are scattered around the floor. The morning heat of the sun hits the room, causing the repugnant smell of vomit around the floor and the stink of piss that is creating puddle on the corner, to evaporate leaving the room with a strong fouling odour.

Ever since his former landlady exited the door of his barbershop yesterday, all he did was drown himself in alcohol, all the while thinking about her all day and all night- until he passed out from drinking too much. He was used to this actually, for when Mrs. Lovett decided to leave him a year ago she started to consume his thoughts, always. Of course he tried to block her- he did everything- but it gets tiring, so he let it be.

He did not pay much attention to her before, but being the observant that he was, he never failed to notice the many changes in her, now. He was completely unsure if he was still dealing with the same Mrs. Lovett- maybe not. She was very different and it somehow unnerved him.

Those eyes that used to look at him with full adoration were replaced with cold ones. The uneasiness and her suppressed fear- or excitement- when he was around were now gone. She talked to him disinterestedly, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but in his presence.

She also had the audacity to mock him. She would never do that before- she wouldn't dare. She was not the same Mrs. Lovett that he knew and he hated it. She was not acting the way he wanted her to act. He had no more control over her. She was so much like him now and it bothered him- he didn't know why.

Also, what got him thinking more was when she left him aching with… _needs, _which only a woman could provide. He played in his mind again and again her kisses and caresses. The way her soft lips touched the sensitive skin on his neck, how she tugged his earlobe- making him want her more. Her seductive voice; the curve of her hips, the feel of her soft ample breasts and the subtle grind of her buttocks- as she was straddling him- on his throbbing member.

He should have taken advantage of these pleasurable things when she was still wrapped up under his thumb. Oh, all the things that he would to her- he would make her beg. She would be screaming his name as she writhed under him. She would tell him to stop, but he won't, because he knew she didn't mean it. She would be sore but would definitely want more.

But of course, he wouldn't really do these things- not unless he was given any permission- though back then, in Mrs. Lovett's case, he was sure that she would happily oblige to bed him- he didn't know now. The only reason he was able to touch her so freely yesterday was because she was the one who initiated it. And she did not complain when he pulled her down to his lap and started roaming his hands around her body, meaning he was allowed to do it.

But really, he didn't know why he did it. He was surprised with himself when he did not push her off him when she started touching him- usually he would be revolted by these actions, but he wasn't. He even encouraged her- and what's worse was that he liked it. Maybe he just got carried away since it had been so long- far too long- since he had a woman in his arms. He just got a little bit… excited.

Mr. Todd wakes up coughing violently. He is chocking on his own spit and he cannot do anything but to force it out- or swallow. He firmly grips the armrest of his barber chair as he massages his throat- up, down. His eyes swell with tears as he takes sharp intakes of breath, forcing air into his lungs.

Moments later, his breathing returns to normal. When he regains his senses, he takes in his surroundings- like he normally does. It is a habit he picked from prison- to always be cautious around him. He is not surprised to see the mess that he created- it is merely normal for him now. He stands up, rubbing his forehead as he feels the effect of a hangover- a pounding headache; he feels like his head is going to explode.

He staggers towards the sink and grabs the half empty glass of water- clean or not he doesn't care- to gargle, wanting to rinse off the bad taste of vomit in his mouth. Content, he spits the water and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He then places the glass back on its original position, where cockroaches are feasting.

Looking around, he can see from where he is standing, the entire room. He has grown used to seeing it in chaos that he cannot remember anymore how it looks when it is void of mess. Maybe he should try cleaning it, since he got no things to do. Why not he busies himself with something that he will benefit from, Instead of killing time and doing nothing? Besides, he still has money to last for a day or two, so robbing is not yet necessary.

Yes, it is time that he cleans his precious apartment.

* * *

_Knock! _

_Knock!_

Her brows furrow as she hears the incessant knocking on the door. Being awaken rudely surely is not one of the nicest things to start the morning. She still wants to sleep and if the person outside will just stop banging on her door then she can still rest for a few more hours. She does not have a pie shop to run, why bother getting up early?

_Knock! _

_Knock!_

She turns to her side and covers her ear with a pillow. Maybe if she ignores it then it will leave her alone.

_Knock! Knock!_

_Damn!_ She tosses and turns in her bed. The knocking is not stopping. She guesses she has to give up on the idea of having her much wanted sleep. She angrily sits up at the edge of her bed, when her feet touch the cold wooden floor, she involuntarily shivers.

Putting her robe on- to cover what her little night gown cannot- she crosses the room, not bothering to put on some shoes. Opening the door, she almost rolled her eyes as she sees the person who disturbed her beauty rest. Richard is standing in front of her, holding what seems to look like a tray of food with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Good Morning, Eleanor. May I come in?" he asks, as he peers inside her bedroom. His smile never falters, though she's glaring at him.

She crosses her arm and thinks for a second. She does not know why Richard is acting like nothing has happened- didn't she made her point clear to him yesterday the she is not amused by him? - She is not going to pretend.

"What do you want?" if he cannot take subtle hints then she shall be straight forward. She taps her foot on the floor as she impatiently waits for him to answer- he seems to be taking a lot of time.

"I- uh… I wanted to bring you this…" he holds up that tray of food that he is holding, showing her. "I cooked this especially for you. You- you- did not go down for breakfast, so I- uh- figured I'll just bring your food to you." He says sheepishly, ducking his head down. He looks like a little boy caught stealing in his mother's purse- his cheeks blushing and his eyes drooped low- he is swaying side to side.

Mrs. Lovett merely stands there- one eyebrow raised in amusement- not saying a word. While Richard continues to stutter

"I- well- maybe, I shouldn't have disturbed you. So- sorry. I think I'll bring this down, eh? Or- or if you want, I- you- I can just leave it here." He looks up to her in question- his eyebrows creased in worry and nervousness. He is about to speak again, but before he can utter another word, Mrs. Lovett answers him.

"Fine. Bring it inside and place it on the table beside my bed." She opens her door widely and let Richard in. He immediately scampers inside, following her orders.

"You can leave now." Mrs. Lovett says to Richard who is still standing beside her bed, looking like he wants to say something.

Richard clears his throat, making Mrs. Lovett- who is probing on her food- focus her attention to him. He reaches something at the back of his pocket and nervously hands it to her.

_Flowers… _

_Gillyflowers._

Though she longs for it every time, no one has ever given Mrs. Lovett flowers. Not until now. She stands there rooted on her spot in front of the very Anxious Richard, who is still holding out the flowers to her. She is speechless. Her eyes are filled with tears that are threatening to fall. She feels like her heart is going to burst- she is overwhelmed with gratitude.

Ever so slowly, she lifts up her shaking hand to get the flowers from Richard. She looks at them, mesmerized by their beauty. The gillyflowers are wrapped up in a bundle, forming a bouquet. She delicately touches the pink petals, letting them graze her fingers as she marvels at their soft texture. She does not need to bring it up to her nose to smell it for it has already filled her room with its sweet scent. She wonders how she is not able to notice it before.

Richard clears his throat again, breaking Mrs. Lovett's trance-like-state. She looks up to him curiously. He takes two steps forward, leaving a small gap between them. He takes her hand, lightly squeezing it. Then, he begins his speech.

"Eleanor, I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I did to you yesterday. I put your life in danger by leaving you, and I promise never to do that again. I was completely worried about you and I really do regret everything. You don't know how thankful I am when you arrived home safely. I truly am ashamed of myself for being selfish and also for being… coward. I do not know what I would do if something bad ever happened to you. Again, I am sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Richard is almost close to tears as he says this to Mrs. Lovett; it feels like he is confessing his undying love for her.

Moved by what Richard said- as much as she doesn't want to give in easily, she cannot help it- Mrs. Lovett's heart softens. She untangles her hand from him and brings it up to cup his cheek. "I forgive you. And thank you for this..." She says, holding up the bouquet. "…they are beautiful."

The moment she removes her hand from Richard's face, he immediately embraces her- muttering 'thank you' repeatedly. She returns the hug, patting his back. After a minute he pulls away, stepping backwards to give them both spaces.

"Now, how about I leave you to eat eh? You must be starving." Mrs. Lovett smiles at him then nodded in response. She positions herself in the middle of her bed- Her back resting on the headboard; she grabs a pillow and puts it on her lap. She flashes Richard a cheeky grin and points at the food with her lips. He laughs first before getting the tray and placing it on her outstretched arms.

He turns to go, but halfway before he reaches the door, Mrs. Lovett calls for him. "Richard? Can we visit my shop later?"

He stops and smiles- though she cannot see him- not bothering to look back, he answers. "Anything for you, Eleanor."

With that, he exits her bedroom. If he only turned to look at her then he would have seen how his statement puts a smile on her face.

* * *

It is already past lunch and Mr. Todd is still busy scrubbing stubborn stains off of the floor of his shop. The white cloth that he finds down Mrs. Lovett's house- when he is searching for cleaning materials- is now grey, almost turning black. It also has holes in it. His hands are already sore and there are blisters forming on his fingers for scouring too much.

A while ago, he manages to throw out a family of rodents and murder cockroaches that has come to live with him. His room is now free of any pests. The windows and mirror are now clear and sparkling; the empty bottles of gin are thrown away along with the other unimportant objects that have no use for him, anymore. The floors are the only ones who are really giving him a hard time, but all in all everything is clean.

With one last effort to remove the dried blood that left marks on the floor, he is finally able to get rid of them. Sitting on the floor, he stretches his muscles. His whole body is aching and it hurts more when he moves. This reminds him of the pain he experiences after hard days of work in prison. He does not know that cleaning can be this exhausting.

Gathering all his strengths, he stands up only to take a seat on the barber chair. The shirt that he is wearing clings to his sweat drenched body. He wipes the back of his neck with his hand, as he feels the tiny beads of perspiration rolls down his back. He feels a sharp sting on his hand as soon as he does this, forgetting his wounds.

He closes his eyes and leans his head at the back of the chair, hoping to get some rest. Unfortunately for him, soaking with sweat is making him uncomfortable. He needs to do something about this, if he likes to sleep. He considers just changing clothes, but he feels sticky and he wants to get rid of the dirt that sticks in his body. So, the best thing he can do is take a bath- which he does rarely.

Mr. Todd sighs in defeat. He does not like taking a bath that much, because it means that he will have to wash his clothes- he only has two pairs, the one that he is wearing right now, and the other hidden in his closet. He does not bother buying one, for he considers them a waste of money- better to spend it on booze.

Honestly, he does not know how to do his laundry. All he does is soak his clothes until the water blurs, then he will hang it down Mrs. Lovett's cellar- where he has to light up the big oven to produce heat that will dry his clothes faster. Not only does this process does not allow the stains to come off, but also it does not remove the bad odour- and it gets worse every time.

Suddenly, an idea occurs to Mr. Todd. He hurriedly walks out of his shop, going to the place where he knows someone can help him. He knows that it is too early for them to be working, but he guesses some of them are already there. Arriving at the street where there are a lot of inns, he immediately sees his target.

She is leaning on one of the buildings and smiling at every man who passes by. Her face is thick with powder, her eyes with kohl and her lips, red like blood. The dress she is wearing is showing more skin than what is appropriate. Mr. Todd is sure that when he approaches her, she will smell of cheap perfume. He is right, he is not even close and he can already smell her.

"You." Mr. Todd calls the woman, pointing his finger at her.

The woman looks around, checking if she is really the one being called. When she is sure, she walks towards Mr. Todd- her hips swaying exaggeratedly. Tossing her blonde hair back in a flirty manner, she puts her hands on her waist and pushes her chest out- giving the barber a good view of her cleavage.

"What can Amy do for you, Darling?" she asks, twirling her hair.

Mr. Todd ponders for a moment on how he will make her agree to do what he wants her to. He must admit that it is highly unusual for a man to need the service of a woman- like Amy- to wash his clothes. Well, it's not like he's not going to pay her. He will, because he has no other choice. He cannot kill her- he just cleaned the house- he cannot also threaten her for she already saw his face, meaning she might run to the law and have him arrested.

"Just follow me." He says, as he turns to walk back to his flat. Amy catches up to him, linking her arm with him. He flinches at the gesture but chooses to do nothing.

"Let me just remind you Mister, that Amy here does not come cheap. I am the best in what I do- demanded by most. And also before I forget, you have to pay me first before you get to experience my performance. Understood?" Mr. Todd grunts, not really listening to a word she says.

As they both reach their destination, the barber stops to check on the pie shop- before he goes upstairs- for he hears noises coming from the inside- pans clattering, chairs moving, and voices. He does not know who could possibly be in there, but he is sure that they are not muggers, for if they are then they will be careful and will not make a lot of noises.

Leaving Amy, Mr. Todd silently opens the door to the shop. He does not care if she follows him or not- he is not responsible for her and frankly, if there ever are dangerous people inside, then he does not care for what may happen to her; it will be her own fault.

As soon as he is able to see what's happening inside, he is surprised to see Mrs. Lovett along with that… that coward. The both of them are obviously trying to clean the shop, but he does not know why. He thinks, maybe, that the baker is planning on re-opening her shop. The idea appeals so much to him, causing the sides of his lips to slightly turn upwards.

If Mrs. Lovett is going to run her shop once again, then perhaps he will be able to fulfill his revenge. Only, if she will help him- if not, then he will need to persuade her. Of course, he can be a little persuasive when he wants to- no one can say no to Sweeney Todd.

* * *

I didn't know how to end this chapter so I hope that the ending is okay.

guys, tell me what you think of this chapter. feel free to criticize ;)

Leave me a Review :)


End file.
